1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a polymer stabilized alignment liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As display technology advances, the use of displays makes our life much more convenient. Flat panel displays (FPD) have thus become the current trend for the characteristic of lightness and thinness. Among all flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD) are especially popular.
The demand for wider view angles of liquid crystal displays is growing. At present, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are common application of wide view angle technology. A MVA-LCD panel utilizes an alignment structure to control liquid crystal molecules in different regions to tilt in different directions, and thereby achieves the effects of wide view angle. However, the tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules around the alignment structure are usually not ideal so as to cause disclination, which may result in light leakage. Accordingly, an alignment method, which is formed by a polymer alignment together with a pixel electrode having a plurality of fine slits, is provided to improve the display effects of a MVA-LCD panel.
Polymer alignment technology is first to dope polymerizable molecules (monomers) with proper concentration into a liquid crystal material, wherein a liquid crystal mixture is called hereafter. Then, a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal mixture. When the liquid crystal molecules are stably arranged by the voltage, an ultraviolet light irradiation or a heating process is used to bond the polymerizable molecules (monomers) into a polymer layer, so as to complete the stabilized alignment process.
The voltage described above may be applied by a voltage of a capacitor electrode coupling to a pixel electrode. Conventionally, the capacitor electrode requires a higher voltage to enhance the capacitance coupling effect between the capacitor electrode and the pixel electrode, so as to control the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules. Hence, during the polymer stabilized alignment process, a high voltage difference usually exists between the capacitor electrode not covered by the pixel electrode and an opposing electrode. If the area of the capacitor electrode not covered by the pixel electrode becomes larger, it will be more difficult to control the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in certain areas. Accordingly, the problem of disclination therefore occurs.